Amaya Blackstone
Amaya Blackstone is the blacksmith of Daventry in the new King's Quest. Background Early Life Not much is known about Amaya's early life other than she was born in Daventry, raised in Llewdor, and then recently moved back to Daventry and became the town's blacksmith. She grew up with her father, who left her mother at an early age (this has left her with commitment issues). She also has a brotherAccording to unused material in the scripts.. A Knight to Remember After the knight hopefuls are assigned the task of finding an eye, Amaya is seen with the Crumbler building placeholder bridge in front of the Tournament Theater. She introduces herself to Graham and explains to him the declining financial state of Daventry as well as the lack of locals and tourists in the town. Graham, visiting the shop for the first time, greets a tired Amaya where she informs him about her stolen bed and the Wedzel Wolf Watch Program; where she encourages to keep the wolves out by keeping the town's doors closed and even offering him a patch if he does so. Throughout the Knight Tournament, Amaya aids Graham by using the Crumbler and lending him the Weed Whacker. She encourages him to always be brave in his adventures. Rubble Without A Cause Capture and Imprisonment Amaya hears Wente's screaming and follows it which lead to her ultimately getting kidnapped by the Stone Goblins. She is then put in a cage guarded by two Stone Goblin guards. Escape Graham frees Amaya from her captivity (depending on the players actions, Graham can either choose to save her or escape with someone else) and seeks an audience with the Goblin King who then set them free. Once Upon A Climb Marriage and Abandonment Finding trouble with his predicament, Graham visits Amaya at her shop using a spell from Hagatha's Tower for advice on finding out which princess is the one. She reluctantly gives him advice from her father, and says to "marry quick and without care. If they leave you it won't matter, cause, you know... you didn't care about them." hinting that her father married young (one of her parents left, either he was talking about himself, or her mother left him) . She also has other alternative advice as well from her father, such as choosing an ugly person, or going with your gut, because the heart is weaker... Graham points out that this is not exactly the advice he was hoping for. She then proceeds to ask him "have you given any thought as to what you're willing to put up with?". To which Graham thinks about the personality traits of whatever princess he's willing to endure. As the spell from the tower begins to wear off, he asks her for a tool for "fixing stuff" to which she hands him a wrench and Graham is instantly sent back to Hagatha's tower. Afterwards, Amaya realizes what happened to him and knows its the work of Hagatha, and sends Whisper with a piece of Hagatha's clock, to help Graham escape. How she knows about Hagatha, or how she obtained a piece of her clock is left a mystery. No matter which townsfolk Graham visits, Amaya finds out somehow, in order to send Whisper to help. Snow Place Like Home Graham, with his son, Alexander, enter Amaya's shop to introduce one another as well as get supplies for their family vacation. Inside, Amaya and Whisper are working on the Crumbler II. She gifts a bow she crafted herself for Alexander as well as a Golden Arrow made with all the gold coins Graham spent at her store for Graham. The Good Knight Afterlife Amaya appears as a ghost in her shop in the Realm of the Dead. Graham seeks more advice from her about his legacy, only to have her assure him that it is what you leave inside of people instead of what you leave behind for people. Legacy Amaya is shown on the Tapestry of Time alongside a young Graham in the castle (if the player chooses the bravery route). Personality and Traits Personality Amaya is a no-nonsense, action girl; she is the brave parallel to the other townsfolk's compassion (Wente Fey) and wisdom (Chester and Muriel Hobblepot). When she's not working on the Crumbler, she's taking care of her garden. She always tries to keep herself busy. She takes pride in her status as a strong, independent woman, but immediately flusters at the first sign of emotion. Amaya is always complaining about her lost bed first stolen by Goblins in Chapter 1, but still missing by Chapter2, even as late as Chapter 3 she's still discussing her missing bed, but has apparently converted the Crumbler into a place for her and Whisper to sleep. Bravery Amaya's bravery is inspired from a woman she met in her past. The woman claimed that she "jumped from the back of a flying dragon, only to land on a griffin that she flew into an evil witch's hut, and saved two tiny, plump children". Despite this being true or not, Amaya believes that she is the bravest person she ever met. As a character that represents bravery, she is almost never seen showing wisdom or compassion, especially the latter. She has no problem showing gratitude or support, but she does have trouble showing her affection (this also includes physical contact such as hugging or cuddling) as seen when Graham suggests she uses compassion when dealing with the rock goblins as well as denying Wente's many hug offerings. This is also suggested in Amaya's reactions and responses to Whisper's flirtatious comments. Physical Traits Amaya is depicted as having long dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights, medium tanned skin, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. She is always seen in a long green skirt and a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up underneath a dark olive green corset with shoulder straps. By the time of Alexander's return, Amaya's hair has grayed, and her expression grown somewhat sunken, but she otherwise maintains the same appearance. In her youth, she is seen with round glasses, headgear-mounted braces, an outfit similar to her current one featuring a pink flower pin and her short hair tied up in pigtails when Graham presents her portrait to the enchanted canvas in Chapter 3. Relationships Whisper The status of Amaya and Whisper's relationship is vague, but they are familiar enough to refer to the other as "special rabbit" and "twinkle toes", respectively. A lot of her expressed feelings (or lack thereof) might be because of her past negative experience in a romantic relationship. Although their relationship seems to be one-sided, Amaya does "learn to love" Whisper. In Chapter 3, it is possible that the reason why she declined Graham's dinner invitation was because she already had dinner plans with him. By episode 4, Amaya and Whisper are seemingly more open about their relationship, although Whisper is quick to criticize her unwillingness to spend quality time with him, while Amaya demands he not be needy. Graham Wente Fey The Hobblepots Tree Dorman Titles and nicknames *Amaya Blackstone *Town Blacksmith Choice Details In Chapter 1, there are two choices for Amaya as to where to have her use Crumbler. She can either use it on the tree near Triumph to free Triumph. Or it can be used on the rock near the Wedzel trap to get root under the rock. Depending on if you buy gardening tool from her early or later, will decide when you enter the Forest Well (before the Eye contest or after), and decision (will decide if you get get to use the most spectacular eye int he contest or not, or otherwise just collect the eye as an unusable trophy by entering the well after the contest, whichever choice Graham will still get an eye for the contest either collecting one himself, or being given one). She is one of three choices at the end of the game for defeating Manny. In Chapter 2, depending on your choices and actions. You can have her save take out two goblins using extensions to a frying pan or hatchet. Or you can instead knock out goblins on your own (but lose weapon as contraband). In the end she is one of the three choices for escaping, and having her can lead to a slightly different ending, depending on your actions. In Chapter 3, she is one of three choices in the town (mutually exclusive of the others). If you see her, you won't be able to see Acorn, or the Feys. Regardless of who you choose, she still ultimately sends Whisper to help you (however she found out about you). It is unclear how she had the parts Hagatha's clock or knew about the clock in the first place. If you have been taking a pure bravery path by the point of Chapter 3 or 4 the doors to the other two characters maybe locked out. In Chapter 4, if her door is one of the other two doors locked out, it will say she is probably out with Whisper. Behind the scenes As the new series takes place in alternate re-imagined universe based on the original King's Quest series, it is unlikely that she has any connection to the town blacksmith introduced in the King's Quest novels, Peter the smith. In a cut line there is discussion that she has a brother, but no other information is given. If its Tree Dorman, or someone else known to KQ such as Connor (KQGS) is not known. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Blacksmiths (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Llwedor Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Bravery Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Blackstones